Ends of the World or Time
by vividconcettos
Summary: CS AU week compilation / Day 1 Present/ Savior Emma meets Lieutenant Killian


Hi there guys! This is for CS AU Week, Day 1. Present/Savior Emma meets Lieutenant Killian. Honestly, I do not know if this fits in the category but meh its AU week, so let's just have fun hahaha! Totally unbeta'd.

Rating: F for Feels and Fluff ++ dash of Captain Cobra (I honestly love them!)

Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

It was a stupid bet, really, but Emma Swan will never back out of anything now. And she will never admit this but Killian betting against her that he'll still fall in love with her _whenever_ and _wherever_ makes her heart lurch, sense of warmth embracing her and just like that she forgets the times that she feels so alone, nonetheless, she feels secure, safe and loved – really loved. _Mom, just admit that you'll lose in every way. Killian will love you even when you're a toad._

She should have known that sword fights, sailing lessons and stargazing nights will eventually make Henry bet against her, she should have not allowed them to spend every free waking moment together. _Her_ boys and their idiotic adorable plan to bet against her.

But a bet is a bet and the winner's going to be the boss of the house for two good weeks so even though she's more likely to lose, she won't back down. Not ever.

And that's why she's exactly here- a forgetting potion in hand- in an old, rusty tavern sometime 200 plus years back, waiting of the dreaded and most ruthless captain of the seven seas who have ever set sail. She expects him in his darkest, his mind run by rum, his thoughts fully consumed by swashbuckling adventures and revenge. _Thinking that the idea of her does not consume his every thought gives her a pang of jealousy. Thinking that he's not likely to give her his attention makes her flinch. _Lost in her thoughts, she did not see the man that came barreling to her from behind,

"Lass, look out!" But the warning came a second late, a body collides with hers, she hears the clattering of the tray and empty beer glasses and she prepares her body to fall, her back would soon be completely flat on the stinky floors of the tavern. An arm swiftly coming around her waist as she braces herself for the fall that never comes. The man effortlessly steadies her before abruptly crouching down at her feet to pick up the empty glasses. _Is that a ponytail?_ Is he a royal officer? The man wears a white navy uniform -

"I'm sorry, lass. I did not mean to cause any harm. You're not hurt, are you?"_Damn it. Damn. Damn it, she went back too far. I__s he always this attractive? Life's unfair, really.__ She knows she's staring- more like ogling but she's not prepared to see this although she had always wanted to meet him and to know him like this. Killian Jones before the world decided to make his life a living hell, before he lost all this innocence, this pure loyalty to a worthy cause. The instant she saw those impossibly blue eyes, gently traced with concern and is that __**admiration**__? - _well,_ fuck, she knows and fully accepts that she had lost the bet. _And its not that she ever stood a chance against Killian's love. The ponytail though -_oh, he'll never hear the end of it_ - will do wonders for her when she goes back home.

"No, I'm fine, _Captain_." She tries with the most innocent face she can muster without giving anything away. He may be young, carefree and innocent but they are made for each other so it won't be surprising if she's still an open book for him.

"Lieutenant. I -uh- " He is staring, yep, _definitely staring_, more like admiring- his eyes has this bright sparkle of interest, he is definitely engraving her image to his memory, it _should_ have been borderline creepy and cringe-worthy, but this is Killian and never would she admit it but being adored and gazed like what he always does - _apparently in any freaking time of his existence_ - makes her feel important and special. His right hand comes up to scratch the back of his ear, his cheeks were starting to flame as she counters his stare with hers,

"What?" Oh, now she's enjoying this. He is adorable when he is shy like this, like cat got his tongue cut, don't get her wrong, she loves the obnoxious Captain Innuendo but having him like this, close to being speechless and all flaming red- its priceless.

"I'm not yet a Captain, soon I hope I'll be deemed to be, but right now -"

"I think you owe me a drink, Lieutenant." Emma pointed confidently before sauntering to the center of the tavern, she occupies a free chair in the counter before raising her hand to order a drink. She smirks when she hears him gathering the now disregarded glasses and -

"As you wish, lass." _Ugh, adorable idiot._

_ —_

It was the world's greatest surprise that _this_ Killian Jones does not drink anything alcoholic. _It is bad form, Swan._ Yes, she gave her name sometime between her 2nd and 3rd shotglass of rum, and she wonders if "_Emma Swan" _was really made to come out of his mouth like that - smooth and swoon-worthy, like a plea, or close to a prayer, like he has been blessed.

It turned out to be a really great and interesting night, now she knows that Killian's story telling skills transcends realms and time, she was completely glued to his tales from start to finish, he had told her all of his adventures with Liam, of course without the gory details of their childhood, although he opened up on how he was abandoned by his father. Now she knows that he was under the king's flagship before he became a pirate, he was a great judge of character, he weighs all of the _stated_ facts before he completely devotes his loyalty to anyone - royalty or not. _She thinks about Killian and David's camaraderie, how he again managed to trust a royal, after all._ Its too bad no one has informed him about their king being a self- centered bastard.

She cannot help but to return the sentiment after he shared all his tales. She talked about the good moments of her life, talked about Henry and the lack of judgement in his eyes and demeanor made Emma love him more. Empathy, not sympathy - it was the look in his eyes when she told him that she was an orphan. He was clearly mesmerized by the idea of her and when he looked at her in plain adoration, pink tinted cheeks and all that - she misses him more than anything. She misses _her_ Killian Jones, the whole of him - the gentleman, the flirt, her pirate, lover and their loyal sailor. And all she wanted to do was to go back, admit her defeat and stay back in her (_their_) home.

She raises her hand to order a last shot of rum - for her and Killian. In a brief moment where his attention is not on her, she poured the potion onto his drink before pushing it toward him.

"A drink, for new acquaintances." She raises her glass, sees the hesitation in his eyes before she downs her shot with one gulp. He, on the other hand, was still contemplating, his right hand locked on the glass, his elbows resting in the tabletop. She rises clumsily from her chair, grabs his shoulders as she places a loving kiss on his cheek. She reaches for his left hand, caresses it, placing her right hand over his left. _Oh, that does that._ He inflamed in record time, his blush rising from his cheeks to his ears.

More than pleased, Emma leaned closer, grip in his hand tighter - "I hope we meet again, Killian." - Emma steps back, lets go of her hold in his hand, green irises meets blue, she pointedly stared at the glass in his hand before backing away.

"Bloody hell." She sees him more than she hears him, he downs his first shot of rum in his existence- his eyes close, his whole face in grimace- and places the damn glass on the table.

And then he wonders what the hell is he doing on the counter of the tavern, much more with a shot glass on hand.

_ —_

"You won." She lazily flops on _their_ sofa, Killian's right arm welcomed her to an embrace, enclosing her, bringing her closer to him - his scent, his warmth embracing her all the while as his right hand is busy with the game controller and Henry, with his back leaning on her legs, his hair tickling her knees, his left hand greedily grabbing popcorn and the other hand on the controller - and she feels like _home_.

"I hate to say - _I told you so, mom _- but I told you so." Henry munches his popcorn, pauses their game and turns back to face her and Killian. "So, what gave him away?"

"Staring, ogling, blushing." Killian just looks like her lovingly, like she has been gone away for long.

"See! You're always borderline creepy, Killian! " Henry throws him a popcorn, which he easily catches with his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure I was only admiring the view, lad."

"And Killian, I really loved your ponytail. Fancy to have one again?"

Before he has the chance to give an indignant huff, before he can save his huge man- ego, she closes the gap between them, Killian kissing him fervently, his thumb lovingly grazing her cheeks and Henry throwing bits of popcorn to them - "It's boy's night, mom!" -she throws a pillow back at Henry , grabs the controller from Killian's hand - "I' m pretty sure I'm better than Killian, kid.", as Killian places a kiss on her forehead, his arms never leaving Emma.

_ —_

The next day, Henry came barging in their room, 7:30 in the morning, a poor remake of a ponytail high on top of his head as he completely nudges all four of their pillows that Killian have been throwing at him, and when Henry completely taunts Killian into chasing him, Henry's laugh echoing in the loft, Emma knows that she has never been happier.

* * *

Review? :) Thank you for reading! Feel free to follow me on tumblr, under the same name - vividconsettos! Let's be friends! Until next time! :)


End file.
